


Third Times The Charm

by CrestOfLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily had run into Liam 3 times in one day. She's not looking to hook up while in London but fate was bringing them together so could one date really hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Can you actually believe that we’re in London?” I sighed as I walked down the street with my friend Jade next to me.

Jade nodded, “I know! Have I told you how much I love you for bringing me?”

I laughed and shoved a stray strand of brown curl away from my face, “A couple of times and like I said who else was I going to bring along? I need someone to keep me sane and god knows that Genevieve isn’t going to do that.”

“Nope.” Jade grinned.

I knew I looked just as dumb as she did, a giant grin to match hers stretched across my face. On our lists of places we wanted to visit London had been on the top and we’d finally made it. It had only taken me writing a book to get it to happen.

In the last year and a half I had written a book and had become a published author. It was a book about a group of people living in a society where music had been banned and much to my surprise it had taken off. Before I knew it my agent Genevieve had called me to tell me that I was going on a book tour, one of the stops being all the way across the Atlantic. When the publishing company had offered to let me fly someone out with me I had instantly called Jade. She had accepted just as quickly as I had called her and now here we were.

Ever since we’d gotten here we had been busy. There had been a TV interview that had taken up a good part of the day and then this morning there had been a radio interview. Now we finally had some time to wander before I had a signing at a local bookstore.

“Hey! Gimme your camera and go over there.” Jade said and pointed to a bright red photo booth.

“Yes!!!” I laughed and ran over.

“You know we look like crazy tourists don’t you?” I smirked as I stepped inside.

“Yeah but we are. Get over it and smile.” Jade said and raised the camera, snapping a photo.

Once my photo was taken we switched places and I took one of her. Laughing we started down the street. From there out we found a few more places to snap photos of before deciding to go find something to eat before the signing. Jade pulled out her phone to find a place while I started scanning through the pictures on my camera.

With my eyes trained on my camera I wasn’t paying much attention to where I was going and before I knew it I was on the ground, having hit something solid. Looking up from where I was on the ground I saw that it wasn’t a something I had hit but a _someone_. And a very attractive someone at that. He wore a pair of large aviators and a snapback but I could tell that behind them he was good looking.

“Are you okay?” he asked, his voice deep and laced with an accent.

“Yeah I’m fine. Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” I smiled and held up my camera as I stood.

He smiled back and held up his phone, “I wasn’t exactly paying attention either. I’m supposed to be meeting some friends around here and I was too busy texting them to pay attention.”

“Looks like we’re both at fault then. And speaking of friends it looks like mine kept walking. I should go catch up with her.” I said peering around his shoulder only to see Jade still walking down the street, unaware of my stumble.

He looked over his shoulder, following my eyes and nodded.

“If that’s her in the black hoodie you probably should. Sorry again. However it was nice meeting you…?” he asked.

“Lily.” I smiled.

He returned the smile, “I’m Liam.”

“Nice to meet you. Anyhow I have to go catch my friend. Bye!” I said and with a wave hurried off after Jade.

“Hey! What’s with leaving me you bitch?!” I asked as I caught up to Jade.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jade asked as she looked up from the screen of her phone.

“I fell back there and you just kept walking!” I replied.

“Are you okay?” she asked looking concerned.

“Yeah but I made an ass out of myself in front of some cute British guy. I totally slammed right into him.” I said my face heating up at the thought.

“Did you get his number?” she asked.

I looked at her, “What? No. Why?”

“Insurance purposes. You said you slammed into him. You should have traded info in case there’s some body damage. The other can pay for it. ” She grinned and winked at me.

I smiled and shook my head, “I’m here for work. Not…pleasure.”

“I can’t believe that you have a chance to hook up with a guy who is not only hot but British and you’re going to just pass it up. I wouldn’t if I were you.” Jade sighed.

“Yeah well you’re not me are you smarty pants? I did get his name though.” I replied.

“Really now? And what pray tell is it?” she asked.

“His names Liam.” I replied.

“Liam…” Jade repeated as if trying it out.

“Yes Liam.” I nodded.

“Why does that sound familiar?” she asked.

I shrugged, “No clue. Now did you find us somewhere to eat or were you just screwing with Facebook?”

“I found that place you wanted to try...Nando’s. There’s one like three blocks away. We can eat there and then catch a cab back to the hotel to get ready for your book signing.” Jade said showing me her phone.

“Awesome. I’m starving. Lead the way!” I replied and we headed for the restaurant.

*****

Soon we were settled at a table with our food in front of us.

“I heard this place was good but this is better than I thought it would be.” I said taking another bite.

Jade nodded, “Hotter too.”

“I told you not to get it Extra Hot.” I replied as she took a long drink of her water.

“Yeah but it still tastes good.” She shrugged.

“You’re not going to be tasting anything after you burn your taste buds off.” I smirked.

Jade just stuck her tongue out at me and continued eating. I laughed and turned back to my food. Jade and I sat discussing what we wanted to do on our last night in London when suddenly my chair lurched. Thinking quickly, Jade grabbed both of our drinks as they started to shudder and threaten to tip and I saved myself from falling to the floor.

“I am so sorry. My friend was playing around and-Lily?”

I turned around wondering who knew my name and was instantly met with none other than Liam Payne of One Direction. Quickly the pieces fell into place and I realized that the Liam I had ran into earlier was the same one standing before me now. I was speechless. Well…until Jade kicked my shin under the table.

“Liam right?” I blurted out, surprisingly with a level voice.

“Right.” He nodded with a smile.

A moment later Niall appeared over his shoulder, “Who’s this Liam?”

“This is the girl I bumped into on the street earlier when I was looking for the lot of you. She’s also the same one you just shoved me into.” Liam replied looking at him.

“Oh sorry about that. I’m Niall.” Niall replied.

“Nice to meet you and no harm done.” I smiled.

“I see that you caught up with your friend.” Liam said nodding towards Jade.

I nodded, “I did. This is my friend Jade. Jade this is Liam, the guy I ran into while you kept walking.”

“I said I was sorry!” Jade laughed.

“Well it was nice to see you again Lily. We should probably get back to the others. Maybe we’ll see each other again. We seem to be making a habit of it.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

I smiled back, “Maybe.”

With a wave Liam and Niall disappeared to another part of the restaurant leaving Jade and I alone. With a sigh I put my head down on the table.

“Why did they look familiar?” Jade asked as soon as they were gone.

“Maybe because they’re 2/5 of One Direction?” I replied not looking up from the table.

Jade’s eyes went wide, “Are you serious? As in those guys you’re always making me listen to?”

I nodded with a sigh. Amongst my friends I was a rare one. The lot of us were mostly into metal and hardcore music. I, however, was also a big One Direction fan.

My iPod was filled with their music, I had a couple shirts, followed all the social media type stuff and even had scored tickets to one of their shows in a few months. Now I wasn’t sure I would even have the guts to show my face at their concert.

“Are you okay?” Jade asked poking me.

“I just made an ass out of myself in front of one of the hottest guys on the face of the planet earth.” I sighed.

“What? How? By bumping into him? You do that to me on a daily basis and you don’t seem to have a crisis then.” Jade replied.

“You’re not Liam Payne.” I said looking up at her.

She scoffed, “Well now I’m just insulted!”

I couldn’t help but laugh and she grinned.

“Do you feel better now?” she asked.

I took a deep breath and smiled, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Now eat because I’m not dealing with Genevieve’s calls if we’re late getting back to the hotel.” She replied and dug into her food.

*****

We didn’t see Liam again before we left which I was somewhat grateful for. I wasn’t sure just how I would react if I saw him again. The fact I’d kept calm during our last meet up surprised me because inside I hadn’t felt nearly as composed as I’d seemed.

Jade and I headed back to the hotel and quickly changed clothes. I changed out of the dark wash jeans and bright pink t-shirt I’d been wearing and into a pair of black jeans and a black spaghetti strap blouse with white polka dots and a pair of heels. After touching up my makeup, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and tossing on my favorite black leather jacket we were ready to go.

When we arrived at the book shop there was already a line around the block. I smiled and waved as the owner of the shop showed me inside and sat me behind a table, Jade disappearing to look through the shelves. One by one people came up to the table and I signed their book and snapped a photo with them.

After a while I felt my hand begin to cramp and I was wondering how long it was going to last. It almost seemed never ending. However finally the last book was signed and the last photo was taken and I was done.

“Tired?” Jade asked from where she had plopped herself next to me a while ago.

“Very. I think I have carpel tunnel.” I frowned flexing my wrist.

“Well I hope your writing hand isn’t too tired out. There’s one more fan it seems.” She said and nodded behind me.

Turning I saw Liam standing there, my book in his hand.

“Is it too late to get my book signed?” Liam asked walking over and holding it up.

Perhaps it was the fact that I had already met him twice or that I was nearly exhausted at that moment but all traces of any nerves I had harbored earlier at the restaurant were gone. Instead I just smiled at him and put my hand out for the book.

“I think I can sign one more.”

 “Oh! I almost forgot. I saw a book I wanted to get for the plane ride back home in the back of the store. I think I’ll go and get it before we leave.” Jade said and before I could even try to protest she was gone.

Shaking my head I turned back to Liam, “So is this for you or…?” I asked.

“Yeah I guess so.” He nodded.

I picked up my pen again and scrawled his name in it along with mine before handing it back.

“So I didn’t know you were famous when I ran into you earlier.” He said looking at me.

“I didn’t know that you were famous then either to be honest.” I laughed.

“So you know who I am?” he asked.

“Yes. You are Liam Payne of One Direction.” I replied.

He nodded, “And are you a fan?”

I shrugged, “Sorta.”

“Right. Does that hurt or help my chances of asking for your number then?” he asked.

“You want my number?” I replied.

“Yeah. The lads and I were walking past here and I saw your name and photo in the window. I figure three times has to be some sort of sign that we should go out at least once.”

I sighed, “Well as much as I would like to say yes I’m leaving to go back home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well what are you doing tonight?” he asked.

“Jade and I actually-“however before I could finish my sentence Jade appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey Lils? Do you mind if we just stay in tonight? This book has three parts and I really want to get started on it tonight. It looks amazing.” She said holding up three thick volumes for me to see.

“Oh. Um…sure. I guess.” I replied.

“Great! Thanks!” she smiled and headed for the register.

“So now that you and Jade don’t have plans how about you and I do something?” Liam asked looking at me hopefully.

I sighed, “Okay. What time?” I asked.

“I’ll pick you up around 7. How does that sound?”

“Seven sounds great.” I replied.

“Here give me your phone.” He said.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone, handing it over. He fiddled with it for a moment before handing it back to me.

“I put my number in there. Text me your details in a while. See you later.” He smiled and with that left.

“So you have a date tonight?” Jade asked walking back towards me.

I sighed, “It looks like I do.”

“What happened to being here for work and not pleasure?” she asked.

“Well as of about 10 minutes ago my work was done wasn’t it? Besides it’s just a date. Nothing more. I will be home early.” I replied.

“Not too early I hope.” Jade said with a smirk.

“Why…?” I asked.

Jade’s smirk grew, “I may just have a date as well and I fully intend on ending this trip with a bang.”

“First off that was a terrible joke and second who are you going out with?”

“Trevor.” Jade replied.

I frowned, “Trevor?”

“The manager. He came up to me while you and Liam were having your little conversation and asked if I wanted to do something so I said yes. He’s cute.” She replied.

“How did you know that I was going to say yes to him?” I asked.

Jade rolled her eyes, “He’s hot and you had that stupid little grin on your face you only get when you like a guy. I mean you know as much as I do that he’s not reading that book. He only bought it to ask you out.”

 “Yeah I figured that.” I nodded with a smile.

“That’s the grin I was talking about.” She said.

I shook my head, “Let’s just get out of here. I’m knackered.”

“And you want to get ready for your date.” Jade replied.

“That too.” I smiled and we headed out.

*****

“So…do I look okay?” I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

I had texted Liam earlier and asked what I should wear and he had told me to go for something casual and wear comfortable shoes. So I had opted for a black cotton swing dress with a floral print skirt. I let my hair fall around my shoulders and slid on my favorite sneakers.

“You look great.” Jade nodded.

“Thanks. He should be here any moment. He told me seven and it’s nearly that now.” I replied.

“Here. Don’t forget this.” Jade said and tossed something at me.

I caught it without thinking before looking down at what she had thrown me. A foil packet looked back up at me.

“A condom? Really? I don’t need this.” I said and handed it back to her but she wouldn’t take it.

“Just in case! You never know.” She said.

Shaking my head I tucked it into the pocket of my dress just as my phone rang.

“Hello?” I asked.

“I’m downstairs.” Liam said from the other end of the line.

“Alright. I’ll be there in a few.” I smiled and hung up.

“He’s here. I’ll be back later. Have fun with Trevor.” I said tucking my phone in my pocket as I grabbed my jacket.

“Will do. Have fun with Liam.” Jade called and with a wave I was out the door.

My heart was racing as I stepped onto the elevator and only seemed to go faster with every floor. By the time I got to the lobby I was almost ready to just go back to the room and tell Liam I had suddenly been struck with explosive diarrhea or something of the sort so that he would leave and probably never come back. Before I could even think about enacting that plan the doors slid open and my eyes landed on him.

He wore a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black jeans with boots. Turning at the sound of the elevator his eyes met mine and instantly a smile crossed his face.

Suddenly I wasn’t so worried.

“You look beautiful.” Liam said as I walked towards him.

“You look nice yourself.” I smiled.

“Thanks. C’mon let’s go.” He replied and we started for the front of the hotel.

“So what are we doing?” I asked as we climbed into his car.

“Well there’s a festival going on and I thought that would be a great way to show you a fun night out in London. How does that sound?” he replied.

“That sounds great.” I said.

He nodded, “I understand. We don’t get to see much of the cities we visit either. It’s mostly the venue and the hotel and that’s about it.”

“That doesn’t sound like much fun.” I frowned.

“Yeah but we’ve gotten so many more opportunities than other guys our age. So some of the good outweighs the bad.” He smiled.

I returned the smile, “I’m sure it does.”

We drove for short while before we pulled over and parked. Liam opened the door for me and took my hand, leading me down the sidewalk. I could hear the faint sounds of music and people growing louder and louder the longer we walked. Suddenly we turned a corner and it was like an explosion.

There were people everywhere dancing to music or walking around. There were booths set up with food and games and bands playing live.

“This looks amazing!” I grinned.

“I thought you would like it. Let’s go get something to eat and see what’s going on.” He said.

We got food and walked around checking out the bands and different exhibits. We even tried our hand at a few games. I was terrible but Liam was better and won me a small purple teddy bear. We had a lot of fun together and he made me laugh which was always a plus.

“So was reading your book and you’re a pretty good writer.” Liam said as we leaned against the railing that ran beside the river.

“You actually read it?” I asked.

He nodded, “Yeah why so surprised?”

“I didn’t think that you’d actually read it. I thought it was just a ploy to ask me out.” I replied.

“Well it was in the beginning. It was Louis’ idea. I was just going to ask you out but he convinced me to try the book thing instead. Then today I was sitting around and just happened to pick it up. I’m not done but it’s very good.” He replied.

“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” I smiled.

Liam glanced down at his watch, “The show should be starting any minute.” He replied.

“What show?” I asked but before he could respond the sky exploded.

Fireworks of all sorts of colors began to light up the sky to the beat of a classical piece that was playing from a set of speakers. I couldn’t help but stare in awe as I watched them. I wondered if Liam was enjoying them as much as I was turned to look at him only for his eyes to meet mine.

“You’re missing the show.” I smiled.

“Watching you is more fun.” He smiled back.

“It is?” I asked.

He nodded, “Much more.”

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was like electricity shot through my body as he kissed me. His hands came down and found my lower back as my arms wrapped around his neck, our kiss deepening. The fireworks were long forgotten as he pressed me closer to his body, his tongue swiping across my lips, asking for permission which I didn’t hesitate to grant.

One of his hands moved from my lower back to move towards my hip but not before dipping down to graze against my rear. I didn’t think anything of his hands on my hips until he slid his hand into my pocket, pulling away a few moments later.

“A little hopeful?” he smirked holding up the condom so I could see it.

I felt my face heat up, “It was Jade. She made me take it. She-“

He smiled and lowered his lips to my ear, “At least you’re prepared because right now I can’t think of any better way to end this night. What do you think? My place?”

I felt my body shudder a little at his words, “Let’s go.”

*****

He pressed a kiss to my neck before grabbing my hand, pulling me quickly through the crowd. In no time we were back at his car. He opened the door for me just as he had earlier and in the night before getting in on his side.

As he drove his hand left the wheel and came to rest on my thigh. He started slowly stroking my leg with his thumb however it didn’t stay there. Before I knew it his hand had moved under the hem of my skirt and between my legs cupping me.

My breath hitched in my throat as his thumb pressed against my clit through the material of my underwear.

He smirked, “Enjoying yourself?”

“I-“I tried to gasp but he pressed harder and the words died on my lips.

He just smirked more and continued to rub me. However a moment later he pulled his hand away.

“What? Why-?” but he cut me off.

“We’re here.” He replied and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I looked around and realized that we were in a parking garage. Undoing my seatbelt I climbed out of the car, hardly having time to close the door before Liam was leading me towards an elevator. He hit the button and a moment later the doors slid open and we climbed on.

The doors had hardly shut when Liam had in the corner. His lips crashed into mine as he started kissing me again. As we kissed I could feel him pressing into my hip.

“Someone’s eager.” I smiled against his lips.

“You make me that way.” He replied and went back to kissing me.

Soon the doors dinged open and we stepped out of the elevator, thankfully no one was around. I followed Liam as he led me towards his apartment. Reaching into his pocket he produced his keys and started to fumble with the lock.

“Shit.” He cursed as he dropped his keys.

I laughed and picked them up, “Let me.”

“It’s the silver one.” He said.

I stepped in front of him and slid the key into the lock however I was having almost as much trouble as Liam had. He was had his hands on my hips, pressing his erection into my back while he nipped at my neck. Eventually though I managed to get the lock undone and opened the door.

He had just managed to slam it behind us before I was pressed against the wall, his lips continuing his work from a moment before.

“Jump.” He ordered moving his lips away from my neck long enough to whisper in my ear.

I did and he caught me, wrapping my legs around his waist. His mouth found mine again and kissed me roughly as he carried me through the house. A few moments later my back hit something soft as he laid me down on the couch.

“No bedroom?” I mumbled pulling away.

“Too far. Now how about we get this off?” he smirked tugging at the hem of my dress.

I nodded and he pulled us both up so I was straddling his waist, “Arms up.”

I raised my arms and he slipped the dress over my head, tossing it to the side.

“I think I like this better.” He said taking me in.

I felt my face heat up, “R-Really?”

“You’re beautiful. Gorgeous.” He said and leaned forward, his lips finding the tops of my breasts while his hands found the back of my bra.

A moment later the clasp was undone and he had his hands on the straps, pulling the garment away from my body, tossing it to join wherever he had thrown my dress. Without hesitation he leaned forward and kissed my breasts again, this time trailing the kisses down until he had the mound of one between his lips. My hands found the back of his head and tangled in his brown locks as his tongue darted out to swirl around it before moving over to give the neglected one the same treatment.

When he was happy with the job he’d done he brought his lips back to mine, kissing me hard and deep. My bare chest was pressed against his, the material rough against my breasts and reminding me that I was nearly naked while he was still clothed.

Pulling back I pushed him back against the back of the couch so I could get my hands up to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Not quite fair is it?” I asked looking at him.

“Feel free to change that.” He grinned.

“Oh I will.” I nodded as I finally got the last button undone.

I just managed to push the shirt from his shoulders when he sat forward again, “That’s enough for now. I promised you a fun night in London and I am planning to do just that.”

With a smirk that I could only call wolfish he flipped us over so I was sitting on the couch, with him on his knees in front of me. Liam’s lips found my neck as his hand found my core for the second time that night. Without hesitation he slipped two fingers under the fabric of my panties, teasing my folds.

“You’re so wet Lily. Did I do that to you?” he asked.

I nodded and he bit down on the skin of my neck.

“Use your words baby.”

“Yes.” I gasped.

There would probably be a mark there tomorrow but right now all I could think about were his fingers, where they were and where I actually wanted them.

“Liam…please.” I whined as he continued running his fingers up and down me as if taunting me.

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please touch me.” I replied.

“I am touching you.” He smirked against my neck.

“Liam! Please! Don’t tease me! You know where I want you to touch me.” I spat.

Playing coy was one thing but now he was just being mean.

He chuckled but finally, mercifully, he pushed between my folds. One finger slipped into me, his thumb moving around my clit, sending little shocks of pleasure through my body.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“So good…Liam…” I gasped as he worked his fingers inside of me.

“Well then you’re going to love this.” He replied and pulled his hand away.

“W-What? No!”  I whined.

“Patience.” He said and brought his hands up to my hips.

“Now…we just need to get rid of these.” He said and hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down my legs.

When they were discarded he lifted both of my legs up and pulled me lower on the couch before putting them over his shoulders. Turning his head he pressed kisses to the inside of each thigh, the stubble of his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin there in a not entirely unpleasant way. Finally after what felt like ages he brought his lips to my center.

He started with few slow licks before bringing his tongue to my clit, swirling around it while his fingers worked inside of me. One of my hands came down to tug at his hair, the other gripping the couch cushion under me so hard I was afraid the fabric would tear. My hips rocked against his mouth as he began to crook his fingers just right to hit that spot inside of me.

Soon I could the familiar desperate tightening in the lower part of my body, “L-Liam I-“

Liam pulled away enough to look at me, “Cum Lily. I want to hear you.”

He moved back down and continued his former ministrations. In no time the tension that had been building released, waves of pleasure rocking my body. Liam’s name mixed with the curses that fell from my lips as he worked me through my orgasm.

When it was finally over, he lowered my legs from around his shoulders and moved up to kiss me, letting me taste myself on his lips. As his lips moved against mine I felt his hands roaming my body. They slipped under my legs and once again I felt myself hoisted in the air, his erection pressed hard against my rear.

“Bedroom now.” He said in-between kisses. 

“I thought it was too far away.” I smirked.

“Not now. I had to have a taste of you first.” He grinned.

I laughed and kissed him again as my back hit a door. After turning the knob he continued into the room, tossing me onto the bed, my body bouncing a bit before coming to a stop with my head on the pillows. I watched as he kicked off his shoes before starting to undo his belt and jeans. A moment later he pushed his jeans down along with his pants leaving him bare to me.

“Enjoy the show?” He asked as he crawled up towards me.

I nodded, “Very much so.”

“Good.” He replied and brought his lips back to mine.

As we kissed I traced my hands across the lines of his chest before bringing a hand to wrap around his hardness. He gasped into my mouth as I slowly began to work my hand over him, his hips rocking into my fist. After a few moments he reached down and tugged my hand away.

“Keep doing that baby and we won’t be getting much further. I want the chance to feel you around me.” He replied.

“You have something right?” I asked.

“Didn’t you bring something?” he asked in return.

I felt my cheeks heat up, “Oh. It’s in my jeans. I-“

He smiled and pecked my lips as I started to get up, “Don’t worry about it.”

Reaching over he pulled a condom from the drawer, tearing the package open with his teeth and rolling it down his waiting erection. Once it was in place he pressed inside of me, giving a few slow starting strokes to allow me to adjust. However in no time his hips were snapping against mine, each thrust bringing a moan to my lips. My hands gripped his shoulders, my nails digging in.

I wasn’t sure how I could’ve been so reluctant to the idea of hooking up on this trip. Right now there was nothing more that I wanted than the feel of Liam on top of me just like this, our skin damp with sweat and sliding over the others. He was amazing. He seemed know just the way to move his hips and just where to touch to make me shudder and gasp.

“Liam…fuck…” I cursed as he thrust in and out.

“So good Lily…so tight…so close.” He panted against my neck.

“Me too.” I replied, my second climax approaching quickly.

His thrusts grew sloppy as his hand found my clit, his thumb drawing circles around it.

“C’mon Lily…one more time…” he said his thrusts growing sloppy.

A few moments later I felt my orgasm wash over me, my legs locking around Liam’s hips. He gave a few more thrusts before I felt his shoulders tense under my hands as he finished as low moan slipping from his lips. His hips gave a last few halfhearted thrusts before he collapsed on top of me, his head on my heaving chest.

After a few moments Liam slipped out of me, and moved so that he was lying beside me. Pulling off the condom he tossed it into the garbage next to the bed before getting up. As I watched him walk to the bathroom without a word the reality of the situation hit me.

This was nothing more than a hookup. Just sex. Even if it had been some of the best I’d ever had. Tomorrow I was leaving and this would just be a memory. He probably wouldn’t remember my name by next week.

Standing up I walked out of the room and began to gather my clothes. I had just slipped on my panties and was in the process of putting back on my bra when Liam appeared in the doorway of the bedroom in a pair of pajama pants that hung just under where the v of his hips started.

“Leaving already?” he frowned.

I nodded, “Yeah.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I don’t usually do one night stands Liam but I know that most guys don’t want girls to hang around. You made that clear when you got up and just left the room.” I replied.

He shook his head and held up a t-shirt and a second pair of boxers, “I went to get you something to sleep in. It can get cold in the apartment at night and I didn’t think you’d want to freeze.”

“So you don’t want me to get out?” I asked.

He smiled, “No. Actually I was hoping that you’d stay the night. To be honest I don’t do this kind of thing either but I was kinda looking forward to getting to see you a little more in the morning before you had to leave.”

“So you don’t have a different girl in every city?” I asked looking at him.

He shook his head and walked over to me, “Not even close.”

I nodded, “Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Good. Now put this on before you freeze. Unless you want to sleep naked which I wouldn’t be opposed to.” He smirked.

“Mmm…I think I’ll take the shirt.” I said and pulled it over my head.

“Have it your way.” He said and took my hand pulling me back to the bedroom.

*****

I woke the next morning to Liam’s arms wrapped around me and the sound of voices in the other room.

“Liam? Liam! Wake up.” I said shaking his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he asked opening his eyes to peer down at me.

“Someone’s here.” I replied.

He frowned, “Who?”

I rolled my eyes, “You tell me! You live here!” I hissed.

“The only people that have keys are-shit.” He cursed and pulled his arms from around me before getting up.

“Stay here.” He said.

I nodded and watched as he made his way out of the bedroom. A few minutes later I heard muttered voices and stood up, tip toeing the way across the room to the door to listen.

“Payno! Way to go!” a voice cheered.

“Louis! Will you be quiet?!” Liam hissed.

Louis? The others were here? Oh god this was going to be embarrassing.

“Is she still here?” A second voice, deeper this time so I guessed Harry, replied.

“No.” Liam quickly replied.

“Liar!” A voice, Niall judging by the accent, accused.

“If she’s not here mate why is this still here? Did she leave starkers?” Zayn, the only option of voice I had left, asked and I realized that he must have my dress.

“Fine she’s here but she’s asleep so I would appreciate it if you left and didn’t wake her up.” Liam replied.

“Oh we’d never think of that.” Louis said.

“Not in a million years.” Niall added.

Suddenly there was the sound of hurried feet and a short struggle. I just managed to jump back from the door before it burst open and the four boys came tumbling in, Liam behind them looking apologetic.

“She’s not asleep you liar!” Harry accused before extracting himself from the dog pile at the door.

Liam sighed and stepped over the tangled limbs of his friends who were attempting to get up and walked over to me.

“I’m sorry about this. I didn’t know that last night was going to happen and if I had I would’ve told them not to come over.” He sighed.

“It’s okay.” I laughed.

“Right well um…well these are the lads. Harry, Zayn, Louis and you’ve met Niall I believe. Lads this is Lily.” Liam said.

“Nice to meet you. It’s not often our little Liam brings a girl home.” Zayn said as he finally stood.

“Nice to meet you too.” I nodded.

“At least she’s pretty. Not like the things Niall gets.” Louis said and Niall punched him in the arm.

“So did our Liam show you a good time last night?” Harry asked with a grin.

“Is that even a question? Did you not see the marks on his back?” Niall replied with an equally large grin.

“Okay! Alright! All four of you! Get out of here so we can get dressed! Go!” Liam ordered and shoved the 4 other boys out the door before shutting the door.

However a second later there was a knock. Rolling his eyes Liam opened the door and Louis stuck his head in.

“Thought she might need this.” He winked and held up my dress.

“Yes. Thank you Louis.” Liam said and grabbed the dress before shutting the door.

“I’m really sorry about them. Sometimes boundaries tend to get forgotten in situations like this.” Liam apologized as he handed me my dress.

I smiled, “Don’t worry my friend Jade is like that. I get it. And I’m sorry for the marks.” I said pointing to the marks that had appeared on his shoulders overnight.

“It’s fine. I may have marked you too.” He replied touching a spot on my neck, the same one he’d bitten the night before.

“I guess I should get going. My plane leaves soon and I still need to grab a shower and pack.” I replied.

“Right. I’d drive you back to your hotel but the lads-“

“It’s okay. I’ll grab a cab. Don’t worry about it.” I smiled.

I dressed and did what I could with the rat’s nest that was my hair before emerging from the bathroom. Liam was sitting on the bed waiting for me, fully dressed.

“So I called you cab and its waiting downstairs.” He replied.

I nodded, “Well I had fun Liam.”

“Me too. We’re going on tour soon. Maybe if we come close to you we could meet up and grab some dinner.” He suggested.

“Well I may have tickets to one of your shows already…” I smiled shyly.

“Really now?” he asked and I nodded.

“Well then it’s a date. I’ll text you later.” He said and leaned down pecking me gently on the lips.

“Alright. Bye.” I said and pecked his lips as well before heading out.

“Bye boys.” I waved as I walked past them and they all waved and called goodbye before I left, heading for the elevator.

As the doors slid closed I sighed and shrugged on my jacket only to find the condom Jade had given me there. I smiled to myself and tucked it back into the pocket. Maybe next time I saw Liam we could finally use it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See End Notes

“So remind me why I’m coming with you again?” Jade said looking at me from where she sat in the passenger seat of my SUV.

The two of us were currently driving two hours from where we lived to see none other than One Direction in concert. Originally she had planned on just staying home but when my sister had decided to go on a last minute holiday with her boyfriend and his family I had all but begged her to come with. I hated to go to concerts alone.

“Because you love me.” I replied.

Jade nodded, “Right. So what am I going to do while you go and get laid?”

I felt my face heat up, “I’m not getting laid!”

“Mhmm…” Jade said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at her and turned back to the road. It had been five months since my little ‘encounter’ with Liam in London and the two of us had texted a few times since but recently hadn’t talked much. He and the rest of the guys were on tour and things were hectic to say the least which I understood since everything with me had been just as crazy. As far as I knew he didn’t even know I was coming tonight so I planned on just standing in the sea of faces and enjoying the concert. Regardless of what had happened I loved their music and was excited to hear it live.

“Where are those snacks we bought the other day? Did you remember to bring them? I’m starving.” Jade asked.

“Um…I think I put them in the bag behind my seat.” I replied.

Jade nodded and undid her seatbelt, turning around to search for the bag. I heard her rustling things behind me but didn’t pay her any attention, concentrating on the sudden directions coming from the GPS on the dashboard in front of me.

“So you’re not getting having sex with Liam?” Jade asked, still leaning into the backseat.

“No.” I replied.

“Uh-huh…well then why did you bring this?”

With that she sat back holding up a pair of lacy black panties with a matching bra. A grin was stretched across her face and I felt my cheeks heat up once again.

“What are you doing in my duffle bag?!” I asked quickly reaching out with one hand to try to grab the lingerie but she snatched it out of my grip.

“Eyes on the road!” she teased.

“Just put those back Jade. Please.” I sighed.

Jade just shook her head and inspected them further.

“These still have the tags on them you know. Damn! You bought the expensive stuff. What would your teenage fans think of the fact you’re spending all that money they used to buy your books on stuff like this?”

I sighed again, “Just put those back!”

“Fine.” Jade replied with a smirk and tucked the lingerie back into my bag.

“So you’re telling me you went and bought sexy stuff like that and had no intention of hooking up with Liam? Really?” Jade asked after she had settled back down with a bag of chips.

Rolling my eyes, I changed lanes before answering.

“Look we haven’t talked about it okay? He’s been busy and so have I.”

Jade nodded, “So your plan is to just show up, hope he sees you in the crowd and then ravishes you back in his hotel room later.”

I couldn’t help but smile, “Maybe.”

Jade grinned, “Why couldn’t you just admit that in the first place?”

With a chuckle and a shake of my head I turned my concentration back on the road.

*****

“I don’t know what I should wear.” I sighed.

After a few hours of driving we were finally settled in our hotel room, killing time until it was time to head to the show. Jade was flipping through the TV channels in an attempt to find something to watch while I sat opposite her on my bed, sorting through my bag.

“That bra and underwear set.” Jade replied.

“Yes but what else?” I said with a roll of my eyes.

“That’s it. You wanted to get his attention. How better to do so than show up half naked?” Jade smirked.

I threw one of my pillows at her with a laugh, “You’re no help!”

Laughing Jade threw the pillow back before getting up and joining me on the bed. Reaching out she pulled my bag towards her and began to sort through it. After a few minutes she threw a pile of clothes at me.

“Wear that.” She said and moved back to her bed, resuming her channel surfing.

I looked down and examined the clothes that were in my lap. There were a pair of plain dark washed jean shorts and a black bandana print tank top with the lingerie I’d bought before. Shrugging I scooped up the clothes and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

When my shower was done I vacated the bathroom so Jade could get her shower, spreading out everything I needed to finish getting ready on the dresser. When it came to concerts I always went all out with hair and makeup but tonight I worked extra hard. I made sure that my hair was curled and pulled into a perfect ponytail and that my makeup was flawless.

“What do you think?” I asked as Jade walked out of the bathroom showered and dressed.

“Perfect.” She smiled.

“Thank you. Let’s get going. I want to get a good place in line.” I said and grabbed my phone and keys and stuffed them into my pockets along with everything else I’d need that night.

 “Let’s move!” Jade grinned and with matching shouts we headed out.

*****

“Are you okay?” Jade asked a few hours later.

We were standing in the stadium amidst thousands of other people waiting for One Direction to come on. 5 Seconds of Summer had already played and the energy around us was high which was making my nerves go insane.

I nodded, “Fine. My nerves are just a little frayed right now.”

“Why?” Jade asked giving me a strange look.

“Well I’m excited to finally get to see them live but I’m nervous. What if he does see me? What do I do? Do I wave? Do I just smile? What if he sees me and ignores me? What if he doesn’t see me at all? What-“ Jade brought her hand up and clapped it over my mouth.

“You need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Besides if he doesn’t see you, you can always cuddle with me.” She winked.

I laughed, “Thanks. Good to know that I always have you to fall back on dear.”

Suddenly the lights in the stadium dimmed and immediately ear piercing screams filled the air, Jade and I’s along with them. The opening video started and a few minutes later everything went nuts as the guys came on stage.

The first half of the concert was amazing. I danced and sang with everyone else around me, my nerves forgotten. Jade even sang along with the few songs she knew. Finally it came to the part of the show where they would answer questions people submitted on Twitter.

The first couple of questions were your basic questions; requesting their signature dance moves, asking what their favorite foods were ect. It was right at that moment that I got a text from my agent Genevieve. Feeling my phone vibrate I pulled it out and started to reply. That’s why what happened next took me completely by surprise.

“The next question comes from JadeDragon1313.” Niall said reading the screen.

I froze and looked to Jade who just grinned back at me.

“’Can you please sing happy birthday to my best friend Lily who is a writer? She met you in London and is a big fan.’” Niall read the question and a smirk spread across his face as he looked at Liam, the other boys doing the same.

Liam however was ignoring them, his eyes scanning the crowd, “JadeDragon1313 where are you?”

Jade screamed and waved her hand in the air. A few of the people around us started waving, pointing to where Jade was. A moment later the spotlight hit Jade and Liam smiled.

“Is your friend with you tonight?” he asked.

Jade nodded and pulled me into the ring of light with her. I smiled and waved at him as I felt my face heat up. A grin spread across his face and he waved back.

“Alright lads. I think we can sing Happy Birthday to Lily. What do you think?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Of course!” Louis replied and with that the five of them started to sing.

I stood there feeling like an idiot as they sang, their faces all curled into knowing smirks and smiles. When the song was over they all wished me a ‘happy birthday’ before starting back up the show. Shaking my head and glad that the embarrassment was over I turned to Jade, fully ready to give her what for when there was a deep voice.

“You two! Come with us!”

Turning to look at where the voice had come from I saw two security officers reaching hands out towards Jade and I.

“What did we do?” Jade asked.

One of them shook his head, “We’ve just been asked to bring you backstage.”

All around us girls were whispering and looking at us. A couple of them looked murderous so I knew I had to get out of there.

“C’mon lets go.” I said to Jade and grabbed for the hand of one of the guards.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards the barrier, the other pulling Jade. When we got there they lifted us both up and over the barrier before motioning for us to follow.

They led us through the stadium and to a pair of doors. Once there they opened them and waiting on the other side was Paul, the guys’ tour manager.

“So you’re the one the boys have been teasing Liam about. I’m Paul.” He smiled as we walked through the doors.

“I’m Lily and this is my friend Jade.” I replied pointing to myself then Jade.

“Nice to meet you both. C’mon and I’ll show you where you two can wait for the lads. The show should be over in a few minutes.” He said glancing at his watch.

We both nodded and followed him down the hall and through a few more before he opened a door, “You two wait here, make yourselves comfortable and the boys will be here soon.”

With that Paul left leaving Jade and I alone. Jade and I sat down on one of the couches, Jade grinning at me.

“Will you stop giving me that look?” I asked.

“Still mad at me?” Jade asked, the grin not breaking.

“Only mildly ticked now.” I smirked.

“You’ll be thinking me later.” She winked.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her shoulder.

The minutes ticked by as we waited for the boys to finish the show. I sort of wished I could’ve seen the rest of the show but I’d take seeing Liam over watching the rest of the show any day.

Finally after what felt like forever we heard voices outside the door and a moment later the door opened, the boys walking in.

“Hey!” Liam grinned as soon as his eyes landed on me.

“Hey! What’s up?” I grinned back and stood up.

He crossed the room in three quick strides before grabbing hold of me in a hug that lifted my feet off the ground. I laughed and hugged him back.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” He asked as he sat me back on my feet.

“Well I know how busy you’ve been with touring and I’ve been busy with my next book so I figured that I would just come and see the show. Well…until Jade intervened.” I said looking over my shoulder at Jade who just smiled and waved.

“Well I’m glad she did. And Happy Birthday.” He smiled.

I laughed, “It’s not my birthday. That was Jade’s doing.”

“Well it worked.” He smiled and turned to the others.

“You lads remember Lily right? And this is her friend Jade. Jade this is Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall.”

“Of course we remember Lily. However I must say she’s much more put together than she was last time.” Harry smirked and I felt my face heat up.

“Harry don’t embarrass the poor girl.” Paul scolded as he walked back into the room.

“So how long until we can get out of here?” Liam asked.

“A half hour at least. The lot is packed with cars. So I suggest the lot of you just hang out and we’ll leave as soon as we can.” Paul said and with that left again.

“So what have you been up to?” Liam asked as he sat down, pulling me down beside him.

“Writing mostly. Doing my job. How’s tour going?” I asked.

“Not bad. We’ve had some awesome shows. I finally finished that book you wrote by the way.” He replied.

I smiled, “Really now? Took you that long?”

He chuckled, “Yeah it did with rehearsals and-“

“And being a world famous pop star?” I grinned.

“Yes. That.” He laughed.

“So did you like it?” I asked.

“Loved it actually. I’ve been trying to get the lads to read it.” He replied.

“Badgering us is more like it.” Louis chirped from the other side of the room.

 “We nearly chucked him out of the bus while we were speeding down the freeway the other day.” Zayn added.

I smiled, “You might want to back off a bit or One Direction is going to be down a member.”

“What can I say? It’s a good book.” He shrugged.

“Well I’m working on the next book now. Maybe if you’re well behaved and promise not to pester the rest of your bandmates I will send you an advanced copy.” I said.

Liam smiled, “Would that delivery be made in person?”

“Perhaps.” I grinned.

“Yuck.”

I turned and looked at Jade who had been talking to Harry and Niall and saw all three had disgusted looks on their faces.

“What is your issue?” I asked.

“You two. You’re sickly sweet.” Jade replied.

I reached out and lightly punched her on the shoulder, “Don’t get me started with you and Ben. When you two were together I nearly became diabetic.”

“If how you two are acting is how the two of us acted than I deeply apologize to you.” Jade said holding her hands up.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Liam. We talked for a while longer before Paul finally came into the room and told us that it was time for us to leave. I was worried about my car but Paul assured me that if I gave him my keys that he would see that it got to the boys’ hotel.

I thanked him and we headed out. As we walked towards the waiting vans I kept a tight grip on Liam’s hand as Paul lead us through the crowd. It was only after we were safely inside the vehicles that I felt like I could breathe.

“I don’t know how you do that every day.” Jade sighed as she settled back in her seat next to Zayn.

“All day, every day, for the last 4 years.” Zayn smirked.

Jade just shook her head.

Once all of us were settled between the two vans the drivers started to move. As we drove I moved my hand to Liam’s knee. I watched out of the corner of my eye as his hand looked down at mine. Smirking to myself I carefully moved my hand up his thigh however before I was able to reach my destination his hand caught mine.

I turned my head a bit to look at him and saw he was smiling. When he saw I was looking he leaned towards me, his lips inches from my ear.

“What? Is this payback for back in London?” he asked.

I grinned and turned so I was looking at him, “Perhaps.”

His smile widened, “Wait until we get to the hotel, love. The last thing I want is to be all over the tabloids tomorrow sporting a boner. Don’t worry though…we’ll be there soon enough.”

With that he pulled away, turning towards the window like nothing had just happened. As we drove I couldn’t help but replay our last meeting in my mind. It was almost like I could feel his lips on mine, his hands roaming my body. It was taking every ounce of self-restraint I had to not jump him right there.

Finally we pulled into the hotel. Once again Liam’s hand found mine and led me through the crowd before we finally emerged in the lobby. The lot of us headed for the elevators and walked in. It was a little tight what with the five guys, myself, Jade and Paul all shoved into one car but I didn’t mind. It gave Liam a reason to wrap his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder and his lips occasionally pressing a light kiss to the skin there.

“So who’s up for a couple round of FIFA? In Zayn and I’s room?” Louis asked as the elevator climbed steadily upwards.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Niall nodded.

“Same.” Zayn agreed.

“I’m in.” Harry nodded.

“What about you Jade? Up for some video games?” Louis asked.

“Always.” Jade nodded.

“I guess I don’t have to ask Payno if he’s in or out.” Louis smirked.

“You’re just jealous because the only action you’re getting tonight is your hand.” Liam grinned as he pulled his face out of my neck.

Louis opened his mouth to reply when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Before anyone could say anything Liam had pulled me out of the elevator and down the hall.

“Which room is yours?” I asked keeping my voice down as we passed by doors.

“The fifth from the end on the left. And you don’t have to be quiet. We’ve rented out the whole floor.” He smiled.

“Really now?” I asked and he nodded.

“You can be as loud as you want.” He smirked.

“Hmm…I think I will be.” I grinned.

“Please do.” He said and moved forward, pinning me against the wall.

I looked up at him as he started to move his lips down towards mine. However before he could kiss me I pulled away and started singing loudly.

“IF THIS ROOM WAS BURNIN’! I WOULDN’T EVEN NOTICE! CAUSE YOU’VE BEEN TELLING ME ALL NIGHT WITH YOUR LITTLE WHITE LIES LITTLE WHITE LIES!!!”

Liam laughed, “That is not what I was thinking.”

“Really? What were you thinking then?” I said putting on an innocent face.

“You know damn well what I was thinking.” He replied.

“That my singing is phenomenal?” I asked.

“Not exactly.” He laughed.

“Well it doesn’t matter now does it? We’re here.” I said and pointed to the door next to us.

Liam reached into his back pocket and pulled out a keycard, sliding it into lock for a moment before pulling it out, the door swinging open. He motioned for me to go in first so I did and he followed. The moment the door was closed I found myself pressed against the wall.

“This seems very familiar.” I smiled up at him.

“Good.” He replied and brought his lips down to mine in a heated kiss.

A few moments later he pulled away, “I don’t know about you but after that show I need a shower. Care to join me?”

“A shower sounds amazing.” I nodded.

Liam pecked my lips once more, “Great. Afterwards we can have some fun.”

 With a wink he turned and headed for the bathroom as I trailed behind him. I watched as he started the shower before he started getting undressed. I moved my hands towards the hem of my shirt but I got distracted as he pulled his shirt off, my eyes watching the muscles of his torso moving deliciously under the skin.

“You shower fully clothed?” he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

“What? Oh! No! Sorry I just…” I trailed off not sure of what exactly to say.

Liam smiled, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I quickly began to undress. By the time I managed to get all my clothes off Liam had already abandoned his in the corner of the bathroom and had stepped into the shower.

 “Too hot?” he asked as he moved so I could stand under the spray of the water as I joined him.

I shook my head, “Just right.”

“Good.” He nodded and grabbed one of the bottles of hotel shampoo, squirting some in his hand before lathering his hair.

I picked up the shampoo myself and began to follow suit. After standing pressed against so many people in such a hot room for so long the shower felt amazing. Honestly after actually seeing whatever concert I had just seen getting a shower afterwards was my favorite part.

As I stood under the water, washing the soap from my hair I suddenly felt Liam’s hands on me. They were soapy and roaming, starting at my sides before coming around the front of me to wash the front of my torso, slowly working higher.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked looking over my shoulder at him as his hands drew circles of soap over my middle.

“Helping you get cleaned up.” He replied, the smile evident in his voice.

“I thought you said that we were going to have fun after.” I said.

Liam chuckled, “Are you really going to complain?”

I wanted to reply but at that moment Liam’s hands found my breasts, kneading them roughly and sending jolts of excitement through my body.

“What was that you were saying?” Liam asked, his lips against my ear.

Turning around I pressed my lips to his roughly, wrapping my arms around his neck so our wet bodies were flush with one another. Liam took a few steps back and pressed me against the cool tile of the shower wall. I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh, smiling into the kiss I reached down and wrapped my hand around him.

Liam groaned into the kiss and thrust himself more into my grip. That nearly proved disastrous though as my body slid against the damp wall and we both nearly lost our footing.

“Shit!” Liam yelled and grabbed for me at the same time I grabbed for him.

“Maybe we should do this somewhere else.” I said as we steadied ourselves.

“You read my mind.” He replied and reached over to shut off the shower.

The two of us stepped out of the shower and Liam grabbed me. I let out a little shout as he lifted me in the air and began to carry me from the bathroom. A moment later he fell onto the bed with me still wrapped around him.

He wasted no time before moving down to my breasts to mouth at the mound of each, his hand finding my center. I gasped as his fingers found my entrance before pushing inside.

“Who else has done this to you Lily?” Liam asked as he kissed my chest.

“No one.” I replied, tangling my fingers in his hair.

“No one?” he questioned.

“Not…not since you.” I replied.

He gave forceful thrust of his fingers and instantly found the spot hidden inside of me, stars erupting in front of my eyes.

“Good. You’re mine. Understand?” Liam asked looking up at me.

I nodded as he continued to move his fingers inside of me but a moment later he stopped.

“Let me hear you Lily. Whose are you?” he growled.

“You.” I whimpered, trying to move my hips against his hand, desperate for any sort of movement I could get.

Liam bit harshly at my neck, “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yours! I’m yours!” I yelled this time.

“Good girl. Now…don’t move.” He ordered and got up.

I shivered as the heat of his body disappeared from mine, my skin still damp from the shower. Pushing myself up on my elbows I watched as he walked over to his suitcase which sat in the corner. He began to rummage around in the front pocket for a moment before frowning and unzipping it. His frown deepened as he sorted through the clothes, eventually resorting to throwing them around the room.

“Fuck!” he cursed standing up.

“What?” I asked.

He sighed, “I don’t have any condoms. One of the other lads must have gotten the last of them out and not told me.”

“I thought you said you didn’t do tour hookups.” I said looking at him.

His face reddened a little, “I don’t. I brought them this time because I knew you were going to be at one of the shows and I was hoping I’d get to see you. However that plan has obviously gone to hell.”

I smiled to myself and stood up, making my way back towards the bathroom. As I walked in I heard a short string of curses mixed with other boys’ names and what sounded like him kicking his suitcase. I quickly found my jeans and rummaged around in the pockets before pulling out what I was looking for, returning to the room.

Liam sat on the foot of one of the beds in a pair of boxer briefs with his head in his hands. When I walked back in he looked up.

“Y-You’re not leaving?” he asked his eyes taking in my still naked form.

I shook my head and held up the little foil packet, “Remember this?”

“Is that…?” he asked.

“The same one from London? Yeah. Aren’t you glad that I came prepared?” I smirked.

“Very much so.” Liam grinned.

“Good. Now get those off.” I said and pointed to his boxer briefs.

He quickly shed them and grabbed hold of my wrist before pulling me onto the bed. I giggled as he quickly rolled over me, taking the condom from my hand. Sitting back he opened the pack and quickly discarded the packaging somewhere off the side of the bed before rolling the latex sheath over his hard on.

When it was in place he moved between my legs and thrust inside. He stalled for a moment in order to allow my body to accommodate his size before he began to move. His thrusts started off slow but soon his hips were snapping against mine.

“You feel so good Lily.” He panted as he wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, lifting my hips from the bed.

The new angle changed his thrusts and suddenly he had found my spot again.

“Jesus Liam!” I spat as the stars appeared for the second time that night.

He smiled and continued his thrusts. I didn’t know how he was able to pull off this kind of energy after having just performed to thousands of people just hours before. However, I wasn’t complaining. My hands were twisted in the sheets as I felt a coil of delicious tension twist inside of me.

“Liam I’m close.” I warned him.

Liam nodded, “C’mon babe. I want everyone on this floor to hear you scream my name.”

It didn’t take long before he got his wish. It only took a few snaps of his hips against mine before I felt shocks of pleasure shoot through my body, a shout rising from my throat. Liam kept going, working towards his climax as I fell limp against the bed, worn out. It didn’t take long though before Liam came with a shout as well.

Collapsing on the bed next to me he pecked my lips with a breathless kiss. The condom was discarded with Liam muttering something about cleaning up later. Moving a little he tugged the blankets down the bed then back over us before pulling me close.

“Amazing.” He whispered against my forehead.

I nodded, “Agreed.”

“Good.” He replied and pressed another kiss to my lips.

The moment our lips parted an overwhelming tiredness fell over me. Before I knew what had happened my eyes had slipped closed, the sound of Liam’s soft and even breathing being the last thing I heard.

*****

When I opened my eyes again I found myself wrapped in Liam. His front was pressed against my back with his soft snores warming the nape of my neck. Under the covers our legs were tangled together and honestly I was quite enjoying it and would have loved to stay there forever. If it wasn’t for the pressing matter of my full bladder.

Carefully as I could I unwrapped myself from Liam and slid off the bed. From the mess of clothes that littered the floor after Liam’s condom search the night before I grabbed a plain black tank top and pulled it on. After I finished what I needed to do I walked back into the room and crawled back under the covers only to have Liam’s hand snake out and wrap around my middle.

“Good Morning.” He muttered from where his face was still half pressed into the pillow.

“Morning.” I smiled back.

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

“Very well thank you.” I replied.

He nodded and lifted his head a little, his eyes glancing at the clock that I knew was on the bedside table behind me.

“What time is it?” I asked.

He sighed, “Nearly noon.”

“Do you guys have any interviews or anything today?” I asked.

Liam smiled, “No thankfully. That means I get to spend the day in bed.”

“Sounds like fun.” I replied.

“It would be even better if you would stay with me.” He said.

“Mmm…sounds like fun but what about Jade?”

He smirked, “Well she could always join us…”

I smacked his arm, “Not happening you perv!”

He chuckled, “Just kidding. Anyhow I’m sure the boys will keep her occupied.”

I sighed, “I don’t know…”

“Well why don’t you call her and see what she says?” he suggested.

“Good idea.” I nodded and climbed out of bed.

After retrieving my phone I dialed Jade’s number. A few rings later she picked up.

“Hello?” she replied groggily.

“Hey it’s me.”

“Oh! What’s going on? What time is it? Do you need a lie to get you out of there?” Jade asked.

I laughed, “Breathe. It’s nearly noon and no. I just wanted to ask if you would be okay hanging out with the guys for the day while I hung out here with Liam?”

“Of course. You have fun with your boy toy and I’ll hang out here with the guys. Louis needs another ass kicking on FIFA anyhow.” Jade replied with a laugh.

I grinned, “Alright. You go do that.”

“Okay. I’ll bring you some clothes later. Not that you’ll need the right away but it can’t hurt to have them.” She said.

I laughed, “Right. Anyhow I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

With that I hung up the phone and put it on the table beside me. The moment it sat down one of Liam’s arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me across the bed so I was pressed against his side.

“So I believe that the last time I saw you I promised you dinner.” Liam said.

“I believe you did.” I nodded.

“Well since I didn’t know that you were coming I wasn’t able to arrange it with security but how does room service sound?” he asked.

“Food in general sounds amazing.” I replied and at that moment my stomach let out a growl.

Liam laughed and reached for the room’s phone, “Sounds like we’d better get something up here soon.”

*****

An hour later Liam and I sat on the bed watching a movie, the remains of the burgers we’d ordered for lunch abandoned on the room service tray.

“So your new book is going well?” Liam asked.

I nodded, “Quite well. There’s actually a new character.”

“Really?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. It’s a love interest for my main character.” I replied.

“Soooo…what is this character like?” he asked.

I smiled, “Well he’s funny and attractive with brown hair and brown eyes.”

“He sounds interesting and vaguely familiar. Who did you base him on?” Liam asked.

I shrugged, “No one in particular. Maybe a little bit on this guy I met a while back. Nice guy too. Very cute.”

“Really now?” Liam smirked.

I grinned, “Yeah. I think you’d like him.”

“I’m sure I would.” He grinned back and with that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and onto his lap.

I laughed and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. Liam’s hands found my hips and mine came to rest on his chest. The kiss quickly grew heated and without thinking I started to move my hips down against Liam’s. He moaned into the kiss and I felt him start to grow underneath me.

Slowly I moved my hands from where they rested on Liam’s chest, moving them down to trace his abs before coming to a rest just above his boxers. Gently I ran my fingers over the skin there for a few moments, dipping my finger under the elastic just to tease. Eventually Liam grew tired of my teases and bit down on my bottom lip.

Smirking I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, Liam lifting his hips a bit so I could. I grasped his length and began to move my hand slowly. Taking his mouth from mine Liam buried his face in my neck, grunting lowly as I worked my hand over him.

“Shit Lily.” He moaned as I sped up my movements.

My thumb traced the head of his erection, his hips bucking into my hand while his fingers tightened on my hips. His breath came in quick pants and I knew it wouldn’t be long so with one last tug I stilled my movements.

“What the hell?” he asked looking at me.

I only grinned and lifted my hips before sinking back down onto him. He groaned deep as I put my hands on his shoulders to brace myself as I started to rock my hips. One of Liam’s hands came from my hip and moved between us, a gasp escaping my lips as his thumb found my clit. Soon I could feel my finish barreling down on me and before I could even fully register how fast it was coming it hit me.

My nails dug into Liam’s shoulders as my orgasm washed over me, my muscles tightening around Liam and subsequently pushing him to his release as well. His hands found my hips again and gripped them tightly enough that I knew bruises would soon blossom in the shape of his fingers but at that moment I really couldn’t care less.

As the two of us sunk back to earth I rested my face in Liam’s neck as we both tried to catch our breath. Finally I managed to gather the strength to lift myself one more time from Liam’s lap and fall onto the bed beside him.

“Oh shit.” Liam said suddenly.

I looked up at where he still sat up against the headboard, his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” I asked looking at him.

“Lily…we just had sex…” he replied.

I frowned, “Okay...?”

“We just had sex Lily and we didn’t use a condom.” He sighed, turning to look at me.

I sighed, “Liam just breathe okay? We’re fine. I’m on birth control.”

“Birth control? You’re on the pill? Aren’t you supposed to take that every day? I haven’t seen you take it today.” He replied.

Rolling my eyes I sat up, “It’s an IUD Liam. It’s inside of me.”

“S-So you mean…”

“Yes. We’re safe.” I replied.

Liam let out a sigh and shook his head, burying his face in his hands. However a second later he looked at me.

“So last night when I was looking all over the place for a condom we could’ve just gone without one and it would have been fine?” He asked.

I felt my face heat up a little, “I guess. It was just you seemed so determined to use one and I still had the one from London so I decided that we should just go with it.”

He let out a laugh and shook his head, “You drive me mad you know that?”

“I’m happy to do so as well.” I smiled.

Liam grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he grabbed me. He pushed me back against the pillows and kissed me. After a few minutes of our lips moving together we separated and I curled into Liam’s chest. Wrapping his arms around me he pressed a kiss to the top of my head before we both dozed off.

*****

I sighed as I stood outside of Liam’s room. We had spent nearly the entire day together and now it was time for Jade and I to head back to our hotel and nearly time for Liam and the other boys to check out and get on the bus.

“So I guess this is it for a while.” I smiled at him.

He nodded, “I guess it is. This time though I’ll try harder to keep in touch.”

“Same here.” I replied.

“Good because I think we should do this again but maybe in a more traditional fashion. A more…official one.” He said.

“Official?” I asked.

Liam’s face turned red and his hand came up to his neck, scratching the back nervously, “Yeah. I was uh…thinking that maybe...I don’t know…since we get along so well and you know all of this…maybe you and I could…I mean I know that you’re based here and I live in London but you could fly out…if you want to that is…if not I could I guess…I mean-“

But I cut him off, clamping my hand over his mouth, “If this is how you’re asking me to be your girlfriend then why don’t you just get to the point and kiss me after I say yes.”

“So that’s a yes?” he asked.

I laughed, “Of course it is.”

He grinned and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. We hardly had time to kiss though because there was suddenly an explosion of whoops and claps. Breaking apart we saw all the guys plus Jade standing at the end of the hall.

“It’s about damn time.” Niall sighed as the group made their way towards us.

“Yeah we thought you two weren’t ever going to just suck it up.” Louis grinned.

“So you lot saw this coming?” Liam asked.

Jade shrugged and turned to Harry, “You owe me 10 bucks.”

“Same here mate.” Zayn nodded.

Harry sighed and pulled out his wallet before handing over $10 bills to both Jade and Zayn.

“You bet on us?!” I asked.

“Yeah. We both had that you two would admit that you liked each other today. The other three said to give it a week before you two realized what was going on.” Jade replied.

“You’re all horrible friends.” Liam said with a shake of his head.

“Well either way at least you’re both together now.” Harry replied.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Liam, “I guess I should probably get going. I’ll text you later okay?”

He nodded and leaned down for one more kiss before letting me go. I hugged all the guys and with a wave Jade and I were off. As we stepped into the elevator I sighed.

For the first time in my life I had everything I had ever wanted. I had a best friend who was crazy but fun, a great career and on top of all that a spectacularly hot boyfriend. I couldn’t wait to see what was in store for me next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally wrote this to work on my writing some. I've been out of practice for a while and I loved writing it so much that I want to keep going with the one shots! 
> 
> I already have one I'm working on for a friend but I want to do more. However I need ideas. So if you want a personalized one shot I would love to write one! Just let me know what boy you want and the rating and all that stuff and I will get to work on it!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
